Certain market moving data, such as economic data, may be released to news organizations and/or other entities in a secure information embargo setting in which all communications with the outside world are prohibited until a designated “release time.” The embargoed information may be provided to news organizations and/or other entities in such a manner so that each entity receives the information simultaneously and has substantially the same opportunity to provide the information to their clients in a timely manner.
For example, a governmental entity, such as the Department of Labor, may release important economic statistics (e.g., employment data) in a secure information embargo setting to a selected group of news agencies. Typically, an information embargo setting may have a workspace where the journalists and/or other users can work on computing platforms, such as laptops, workstations, and/or other computing platforms. Most entities that receive information in the information embargo setting have permanent equipment stationed in the information embargo setting, which may be connected by Wide Area Network (WAN) circuits to their network, data center, clients, and/or other entities.
During an “embargo period,” all communications from the computing platforms located within the information embargo setting are disabled, for example, by using an isolation switch within a lockbox device interconnected between a set of computing platforms and their external communications, such as a WAN. After the embargoed information is communicated to the journalists, the journalists are allowed to digest and/or read the information under embargo and are allowed to prepare a transmission (e.g., story, data, and/or other transmissions) to be transmitted out of the information embargo setting (e.g., to their network, to their subscribers, and/or other entities) at the “release time.”
In many information embargo settings, the network communications are restored at exactly the “release time” by opening the isolation switches in the lockboxes that connect the computing platforms with external communications. These sites may be referred to as “no grace” sites.
Conventional solutions for compressing the transmission time of embargoed information after “release time” have automated much of the transmission process, and have focused on the optimization of the network. Other solutions have been focused on improving software applications executed on the computing platforms, and routing used to distribute the data out of the information embargo setting (e.g., increasing line bandwidth or reducing data packet size or removing the number of servers the data travels through).